Saint Oak Academy
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: St. Oak, the most prestigious school throughout the regions. It's where kids/teens with extraordinary talent attend. When Leaf Green is miraculously accepted for her special gift of her brains, she has to give it her best to stay in the school, along with having to deal with jealous peers. Then there's the school's host club...Just what is it doing there? ORS, CS, PS, IS.
1. Welcome to Saint Oak Academy

**Okay, guys, so, judging from the new story update, I'm pretty sure you can all guess which story won the poll. Ha, ha, it was a really close poll but this one won. **

**Oh, before I continue on, WHOEVER THAT'S BEEN SENDING ME HATE ON TUMBLR, PLEASE STOP. It's not going to discourage me in anyway so don't even freaking bother, seriously. Go get a life.**

**Anyway, uh, hopefully you guys won't take this story as some cliché high school plot, even though it is one…in a way. Yeah, I have a feeling that this story is going to take a while to plan. No worries though, I don't plan on discontinuing anymore stories…hopefully. **

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN LEAF'S POV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. THAT INCLUDES THE HOST CLUB IDEA TOO. I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER. **

* * *

**Saint Oak Academy**

_**Chapter One-Welcome to Saint Oak Academy**_

It was another ordinary day in class. I took my seat as the bell rang and waited for Blaine, my teacher to try to settle the class down. I hated this class because it was filled with loudmouths and not to sound like a jerk or anything, but they weren't exactly the smartest kids in there. But I guess I shouldn't expect anything more. The schools in Sevii Island weren't exactly the best, though young students had to attend whether they were forced to or not.

I personally think it's unnecessary for trainers to be attending school. We should be out traveling different regions, not attend school.

"Okay, class," Blaine finally began. "Today, we have a special guest speaker. Let's all give a warm welcome to Professor Samuel Oak," he announced.

A lot of students cheered, mostly because that meant they didn't have to learn a brand new lesson. I didn't really care. Professor Oak was a famous researcher from the Pallet Town and he was also a well known poet.

The old man walked into the classroom with a warm smile on his face before standing behind the podium in front of the board. "Good morning everyone, I'm Professor Oak, if you haven't known already and today, I'm going to talk about different type advantages. I'm sure many of you know already but there are some that can surprise you. For example, would grass-type be super effective on a Kingdra? Raise your hand if you think yes." Everyone but in had their hands raised at the question. See, not the smartest kids. When the professor noticed that my hand wasn't up, he walked up to me. "What's your name?"

"Leaf Green," I answered simply.

"Well, Leaf, tell me why you don't think grass attacks would be effective on Kingdra."

I sighed. This was such an easy question. "Well, grass attacks would be effective, just not super effective. That's because Kingdra is a water _and _dragon type pokémon so that's why grass wouldn't be super effective. That means that only dragon attacks can be super effective."

He was impressed; it was written all over his face. He turned to Blaine who shrugged. "She's the top student of the school." Yeah, that's true. Apparently, I was the smartest person in this school.

The professor simply nodded as he went back to his briefcase. "Well, I wanted to see how familiar you guys are with type advantages, so I brought a little worksheet that'll show me how well you all know your stuff." There were groans as those words left his mouth as he just chuckled. "Don't worry; it's just something to kill time."

When I saw the paper, I had to hold back a sarcastic remark on how easy it was. Seriously, even a ten year old was able to answer these. I answered the whole thing within two minutes and handed it to him, smirking inwardly at his surprised face.

Yup, he was definitely impressed.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and I was sleeping in, like how I usually did. I was pulled out from my wonderful sleep by the doorbell going off. I groaned and slapped a pillow over my face as I tried to draw out the sound. My dad will open it anyway so I fell back asleep. I felt as if I was asleep for only five minutes when my mom came in.

"Honey, get up," she called gently. I groaned and turned away from her. "Professor Oak's downstairs looking for you," she added.

"Can he come back later?" I asked groggily.

Even without looking at her, I felt her roll her eyes at me. "No, he has to go back soon. Now come on," she said again, this time pulling off my covers.

Since I couldn't sleep without the warmth, I decided to let her win this round. Just this round though. "Can I just go down like this?" I asked as I stood up lazily.

"Brush your hair," she suggested. "It's really messy."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes but I did what she wanted me to do anyway. Once I did that, I grabbed a sheer white cardigan and slipped it over my tank top. It was getting chilly.

Once I did that, I started to head downstairs and saw that Professor Oak was enjoying a nice conversation with Dad while Mom just came out with a cup of coffee. When I joined them at the couch, he greeted me with a smile while my dad offered me a seat next to him, which I accepted.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" I inquired bluntly.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, I was very impressed with your brains yesterday and when I heard from your homeroom teacher that you were the smartest student throughout the school, I wanted to see if that was true. So I checked with your principal and it was true." I shrugged, which he took as a signal to continue talking. "Your intelligence exceeds a normal person, so I want you to join my school."

"Your school?" I asked confusingly. I didn't know he owned a school in the first place.

He nodded as he brought out a brochure. "Yes, Saint Oak Academy," he answered. "It's the most prestigious school throughout the regions."

I flipped through it hastily before looking up at him. "Is this a joke?" I finally asked. "It says in here that your school is full of students with extraordinary talent."

He nodded. "Yes, and you have an IQ beyond anyone I've ever met. It's extremely rare to find someone with this intelligence, and I'll have you know that I rarely invite someone to my school personally. Please take the idea of attending the school under consideration." From his briefcase, he brought out a stack of papers, which I assumed as the application for the school. "I have to leave now, but please my school would be honored to have you." And with that, he left.

When he left, my mom locked the door and headed back to where I was sitting. "So what do you think, Leafy? It sound's like a great school."

I sighed as I looked through the brochure again. It looked like a nice school and all but what if it was filled with snobs? And I didn't want to leave my family behind. I guess that was evident on my face because my parents simply smiled and my dad patted my back. "Don't worry about us, Leaf. We're fine on our own."

Mom nodded in agreement. "Your dad's right, Leaf. This is a once in a lifetime thing. Don't turn it down just because you're worried about us." I opened my mouth to object but before I was even able to do that, she held up a finger. "I don't want to hear it from you. You're going to attend this fine school and you're going to like it, okay?" She smiled softly.

I saw the encouragement from their eyes and knew they wanted me to attend. I couldn't do anything about it now, they've already started filling out the application. So I just nodded. "Okay, I'll go. I'll attend the school and make you two proud parents."

So afterwards, I just went to pack. After looking at the brochures with the students, I noticed that there weren't really a uniform so I decided to just pack my collared shirts and my tanks with collars, since that was the kind of shirt every student seemed to be wearing in the pictures. Then I remembered that the brochure said the school was all the way in Lilycove City, which meant it was going to be hot so I took out some jeans and put some shorts in there.

When I was done packing, my parents came in with the application in hand. "Are you going to tell your friends that you're going to leave?" Mom asked as she placed the application on my desk.

I nodded. "Yeah, I told them before I started packing." I had few friends here. It wasn't because I was ugly, no my self esteem wasn't that low, I thought I was pretty enough. It was because everyone in school didn't like the fact that I was the smartest there. They always referred to me as a teacher's pet. "What if the students there don't like me?"

"You're going to be fine," Dad reassured. "You're a beautiful and smart girl, Leafy. I'm sure you'll be making friends in no time."

"Yeah," Mom agreed. "Don't worry about it, Leaf. Just be yourself. Besides, you'll have your pokémon with you."

I couldn't help but pull them into a hug as they said that. They were right. All I had to do was be myself and keep my team by my side and everything would be fine. What could go wrong?

* * *

Okay, I was wrong; everything was not turning out fine. As soon as I had got off the plane at the airport and got to the school by bus, I got nervous when the giant steel gates opened to reveal the giant school. I took a gulp before walking in with a duffle bag and my suitcase. As I made my way to the main office, which was right behind the gates, I felt eyes burning my head.

When I finally made it to the office, a kind lady was sitting behind the counter. She looked up when she heard the door close and smiled at me. "You must be the new student Professor Oak has been talking about," she said upon seeing my suitcase.

I smiled and nodded. She got off from her seat and walked to me with a few items in her hand. "May I have your application?" she asked as she held a hand out. I handed it to her and she checked over it, nodding in approval before handing me a few things. "This paper is going to be your schedule. It also has your dorm name and number. And here is your room key."

"Thank you," I said. "Is there a uniform of some kind at this school?"

She shook her head. "Not really," she answered. "As long as you're wearing a shirt with a collar, like the one you're wearing right now, then it's fine. If you wear shorts, it may only reach up to mid-thigh."

"Thank you so much for letting me know," I thanked gratefully. It was good that she was nice. "I'll be going now."

When I left, I looked at my schedule for my dorm room. It said Rayquaza dorm on it. That was a strange name for a dorm, but hey, it was his school. So I started to look for it with no such luck. I had considered asking for help but they were either snobs or perverts.

"Are you lost?"

I turned around to find a teen, who was about my age, sixteen, with chartreuse green hair with matching emerald green eyes with his pokémon, which I'm sure is a Roserade, next to him . He wasn't bad looking, I'll admit that. But that smirk that was playing on his face told me that his personality was a different story. Still, he was the only student so far to notice me lost. "Yeah, do you know where the Rayquaza dorm is at?"

"That's the same dorm as Maple," he murmured under his breath. Although I didn't really catch it, I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's nothing," he lied. "Just walk straight ahead and turn left when you see a fountain with a dragonair on it. You see a sign with your dorm name."

I nodded as I memorized the directions. "Got it, thanks." And without waiting for him to say anything else, I quickly left. Well, at least someone was nice.

* * *

I stared in awe at the building in front of me. It looked like a twenty story building, which was painted in a beautiful shade of green while the outline of each window was yellow or red, which kind of made it look like a rayquaza. I had to say, Professor Oak was creative.

When I walked in, numerous pairs of eyes turned to me. I took a deep breath before walking in towards the elevator that led to the story my room was in. Thank Arceus the schedule told me which story it was on. I waited patiently as the elevator made its way down and suddenly, I felt someone next to me.

"So, you new here?" I glanced at my right to find a teen with auburn spiky hair smirking at me. His green eyes were suggestive, though it didn't affect me. "I can show you around. My name's Gary-"

_Ding._

"That's the elevator. I would love to stay and chat but I have to go check out my new room now, bye." I quickly got my luggage in and clicked the fifteenth story as quickly as possible for it to close.

I sighed of relief when it closed. That was a close one. I seriously hoped that this dorm wasn't one of those co-ed ones and he was part of it. When I finally reached my part of the dorm, I got off and started looking for my room number. It took a while but I figured it out.

I opened the room door, only to find no one in there. Maybe my roommate was out. I didn't really care. I brought my stuff in and placed it in the other half of the room which was pretty much bare. The other half, which belonged to my roommate, had an adorable blue theme to it. I think I'll get along with her just fine.

I started to unpack my things and started to put them up in the closet when two girls came barging in. "MISTY!" they both roared as they entered. I could've sworn I locked that door.

I looked at them in bewilderment. "Who's Misty?" I asked.

They both had embarrassed looks on their faces and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, you must be her new roommate," a girl with midnight blue hair greeted. She looked a year or so younger than me, but I admitted, she was gorgeous. "Anyway, I'm Dawn Berlitz."

The other girl that barged in with her laughed nervously as well. "And I'm May Maple. We are really sorry for just barging in like that. It must've been weird to have two girls just come in like that."

I giggled. "No, it's okay. I'm Leaf Green."

"Hey," Dawn suddenly piped up. "You must be that girl that Professor Oak kept talking about. The girl with the brains."

I laughed nervously. I guess people knew who I was already. "Yeah, I guess I am."

They only smiled as they held out a hand respectively for me to shake. "Welcome to Saint Oak," they said in unison.

* * *

**So yeah, I really suck at writing in a character's point of view. So shoot me now. Don't worry though, next update shall be in normal POV.**

**Yeah, I didn't want to introduce EVERYONE because then it's going to be way too boring and all. So I'm going to try to make this not cliché so please bear with this clichéd beginning. **

**If you're confused as you why there is no uniform for a prestigious school, don't fret. It'll be explained next chapter so don't flame me at that yet. And if you're thinking what the hell is a collared tank top, just google it. I'm sure you'll get it once you see the first image (: **

**Okay, so finally, review and tell me how it was, guys! Though I'm sure I'm not going to get many readers due to the fact that this is an overused plot. But hey, it doesn't hurt to try. So yeah, review and make me happy! **


	2. Meetings

**Thank you so much for your amazing feedback for the first chapter. It was really encouraging and it made me realize that I can actually do this. **

**So, I'm planning on updating as much as I can before I start school because when I do start, I'll probably start updating less and less, which I really hate doing. So, this may be the last update or so. I don't know if I can get Demon's Flower up or not, so I guess it's going to just be a surprise. **

**Anyway, let's get started now! **

**Disclaimer: Like mentioned in the previous chapter, I own nothing. **

* * *

_**Chapter Two-Meetings**_

Someone cleared their throat at the entrance of the room, catching May, Dawn, and Leaf's attention. They diverted their attention to the door, only to find a girl with orange hair standing there with a boy with raven hair standing next to her.

The girl sighed May and Dawn, ignoring Leaf, who was behind them. "How many times do I have to tell you two not you barge in here when I'm not back yet?"

"We heard your door close and assumed that it was you, Mist," Dawn explained.

Upon hearing this caught her attention as she looked around her room. Her sea green eyes landed on Leaf, who was smiling nervously at her. Misty's gaze softened at smiled warmly at her, walking to her, and offering her a hand to shake. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "Those two tend to come in here a lot, so if they scared you or anything, I'm sorry."

The brunette shook her hand and smiled softly. "No, it was okay. They just startled me a little, but it's fine. I'm Leaf Green by the way."

"I'm Misty Waterflower."

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy, Pikachu," Ash introduced from the door, hoping he wasn't forgotten yet.

The brunette smiled at them and nodded in acknowledgement. When she saw that everyone took a seat on a respective place, she decided to take a seat on her bed as well as she prepared for the questions that were to come her way. "So where are you from?" Dawn asked.

"I'm from Sevii Islands," Leaf answered. "I still don't understand why I was invited here though. Sevii isn't really known for the brains so why am I here?"

They all exchanged looks and Misty sighed, knowing that she would have to be the one who would explain this to Leaf. "Well, you got here because you impressed the professor with your advance knowledge of type advantages and disadvantages, right?" Leaf nodded in confirmation. "And he gave you a quiz afterwards with questions about battling at disadvantages and all those things, right?" She nodded again. "Then you were invited because you pretty much showed that you're able to formulate strategies quickly, despite being at a slight disadvantage."

The brunette was confused at what she had heard. "Wait, the questions were just simple ones though."

"What kind of questions were there?" May inquired curiously.

Leaf racked her brain as she tried to remember one of the questions. "Um, I think one of them was this: Which attack will be most effective against Heatran, Earthquake or Hydro Pump? Explain your answer."

"And what was the answer?" Ash asked. "I got that question on my homework and I'm stuck on it because I heard that one was a trick question," he admitted.

Leaf looked at him as if the answer wasn't obvious. "The answer was Earthquake because ground-type moves are the most effective against both fire and steel type, causing twice the damage than fighting or water."

Ash messily wrote it down on a piece of paper and grinned sheepishly at the girls who just shook their heads at him. "And that's why you were invited here," Misty said, catching the brunette's attention. "Anyone would automatically pick Hydro Pump without thinking over their choice. But you knew the answer almost immediately, didn't you?"

"Because it wasn't that hard," Leaf answered casually.

"I thought it was pretty hard," Ash murmured meekly.

Misty only rolled her eyes at him before diverting her attention back to Leaf. "You're here for a reason, Leaf. You were personally invited by the Chairman. And he's the greatest professor of all times," she stated. "For him to be impressed by your brains, it's rare."

May and Dawn nodded in agreement. "And you're placed in the _Rayquaza_ dormitory," Dawn added. "Only teens with phenomenal gifts can be placed here."

"Only a few stay in this large dormitory," May informed. "It's not easy trying to get a room here."

Leaf perked upon hearing that small piece of information and looked at the four around the room. "You all stay in this dormitory?" They all nodded. "Then you guys must be extremely talented."

They nodded once again and grinned at her. "I was invited by Professor Oak," Ash declared proudly while Pikachu cried out his name in agreement.

Misty giggled and shook her head at his semi arrogance. "Believe it or not, Ash is an incredible battler, which got him a spot here in the academy. I was invited here because the professor saw me breaking a world record in swimming and was impressed," she apprised.

Leaf's eyes flickered over to the other two who sat on the floor. May smiled. "I was invited because of my music talent. Professor Oak attended one of my piano concerts and heard one of my better pieces. Have you heard of the song Canon in D?"

The brown eyed brunette nodded and then her eyes widened when she realized what May had meant. "That artist was you?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yup; I've never imagined that a song like that would get me here since it wasn't that hard, but it was my ticket into this school."

"And I was invited here due to my baking," Dawn answered when Leaf turned to her. "I'm a gifted pâtissière," she added. "My mom owns a famous pastry shop back in Sinnoh and he tried one of my special pastries and loved it."

"She makes poffins for her Pokémon too," May informed. "They absolutely love it."

"So any other questions?" Misty asked kindly.

Leaf thought over some things and recalled that only a few stayed in the dormitory she was staying in. "Wait, does this mean that this is a co-ed dormitory?"

"You are correct," Dawn giggled. "You probably saw a lot of people down at the lobby, right?" The brunette nodded. "They're just fans of the guys who stay in this dorm as well," she informed. "Those girls are like freakishly scary stalkers. But this dorm has only a few students trust me."

Leaf groaned silently which didn't go unnoticed by the group. They sent her curious glances. "What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nothing," she relied. "It's just that, are they always here?"

The gang gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Sadly, yes."

Hearing this only made the brunette sigh. _'This is going to be a long year.' _

* * *

The next day, Misty had woken up earlier than usual since she'll be sharing the bathroom now. When she was done with it, she had woken up her roommate and went to change.

When the orange haired girl emerged from the closet, Leaf entered to change. Misty tied up the bottom front of her sleeveless silk blouse before fixing her collar. Then she grabbed her phone and checked it for messages before pushing it into the back pocket of her pair of yellow short shorts. She went to pack her books into her leather brown rucksack.

When she was done, Leaf just came out of the closet with a pair of bronze and brown pair of flat sandals in hand. She went to her bed to sit and put them on and when she was done with that, she straightened out her emerald green top and fixed her light-blue denim shorts.

"Hey, Misty, I have a question."

The aforementioned girl finished putting on her brown brogues before looking up at the brunette. "Sure, what is it?"

"If this is such a prestigious school, why don't we have a uniform?"

"Well, this is kind of our uniform, but if you meant plaid skirts with blazers, then we did have them before. But Professor Oak's grandson practically begged his grandfather to change the dressing code, which he did since the begging was getting annoying. But he did keep the collar thing, which is a must in the dress code," she explained.

"Oh," was all Leaf could say. She went to pack up her floral messenger bag before heading towards the door with Misty. "So are you a trainer, Misty?" They locked their door and started to head for the elevator.

She nodded. "Yup, I forgot to mention this yesterday, but I'm also the Cerulean Gym Leader." When she saw Leaf's eyes widen, she giggled. "I'm not as good as Ash though," she added. "Are you a trainer?" Leaf nodded. "Then at least we'll have one class together."

Leaf was confused. "What do you mean?"

"There's a class where it's for trainers, breeders, and coordinators. If you're a trainer, you're in a class full of trainers and so on," she clarified. "Dawn and May are coordinators," she said before the brunette could ask about the other two. "May I see your schedule?"

By now, the elevator had arrived downstairs and the two started to make their way out. "Oh, you don't have a first period. You should use that time to explore the school so you don't get lost," she suggested.

The two stopped at the fountain with the dragonair and stood there. Leaf assumed they were waiting for the other two, which was proven right when she saw May and Dawn quickly making their way over. When they stopped, Dawn smoothed out her pleated pink and brown plaid skirt that reached mid-thigh and fixing her collar.

"It's so hard to run in these heels," Dawn hissed in pain as she took a seat on the fountain. "Don't ever make me run again, May."

Misty and Leaf looked at her feet and saw a pair of black satin sandals that had a high heel inch. "Isn't that a little too high?"

"It matched the outfit," Dawn defended.

May shook her head and dusted off some tiny specks of dirt from her pair of white short shorts. She unbuttoned the very top of her red sleeveless blouse and took a seat next to Dawn, looking up at Misty. "Can we get breakfast? I'm starving."

Misty looked at her watch and shook her head. "Class is almost starting soon and we have to get going. I heard this morning is going to be hectic."

The two girls groaned and stood up. "Then I'll go make something," Dawn said as she stood up, which was followed by May.

Leaf only looked at them confusingly. "What are you guys talking about? How can Dawn make something right now when class is starting soon?"

The brunette's roommate was going to answer the question when a loud bell can be heard across the entire campus. "I'll explain it later, okay? Right now, just explore the school." And with that, she broke off into a sprint down the path that Dawn and May took.

* * *

Half an hour passed and the brunette had decided to find all her classes. When she found all of them, she still had about twenty minutes left before first period ended for everyone. So she decided to walk around the school when something caught her eye. To her right was a pathway full of roses and at the end was a silhouette of a building. This intrigued the brunette so she decided to walk down the pathway and when she reached the end, it was indeed a building.

It was apart from all the other school buildings and unlike the buildings that held classes, this one was painted brightly with white and had windows aligning the front of it. Inside were tables and chairs that seated a few students, who looked exhausted. When Leaf recognized most of them, she didn't hesitate to walk in.

Hearing the door open, the six teens that sat on a chair groaned and didn't bother to look up from the table. "We're done for the morning. Come back afterschool," one said. Leaf recognized him as the one who helped her find her dorm yesterday.

"Um, I don't even know what this is," Leaf said meekly.

Hearing that come out from her mouth made everyone look up. "Leaf," Misty called as she made her way. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was done looking for my classes so I wandered around the school and saw this pathway so I followed it and well, that's how I got here."

Before Misty was able to say anything else, she was interrupted by a teen that Leaf recognized as the one who tried to talk to her. "So your name is Leaf," he cut in, pushing Misty to the side in the process. "Sorry I couldn't properly introduce myself yesterday. I'm Gary Oak," he greeted with a charismatic smile.

"You two know each other?" Dawn asked as she offered the brunette a red velvet cupcake. When Leaf took one, the bluenette placed the plate on the table, which was soon devoured by May and Ash.

The brown eyed brunette shook her head. "He tried to talk to me yesterday when I was waiting at the elevator," she explained. "But I left immediately because he was acting like a playboy and everything, which annoyed me."

"Oh, come on," Gary interjected. "Here we are again. It can't be a coincidence. It must be fate."

Leaf scoffed at his advances. "How many times have you used that on a girl?"

When Gary was about to retort, he was interrupted. "Look, it's been a really tiring morning, so can you two just stop talking and let me get at least a five minute nap?" the green haired teen complained.

"Who cares, Grasshead," May replied. "It's not like five minutes is going to make any difference to your face." She wiped her mouth before going back to the piano that sat in the corner of the room where she started to put away her music sheets.

"You wouldn't know," he retorted, standing up. "You're face tells me that you don't even know what sleep is." He smirked when he saw her seething up.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No thank you," he responded before flicking his hair.

"Would you two just shut up," Misty called, bringing out her trusty mallet. Upon seeing that, the two quieted down and just glared at each other.

"Okay, so you're probably waiting for an explanation now."

* * *

**Alright, so I did my best not to make this boring, but I did. I apologize for that guys, but I really have to start on my summer reading so I had to type whatever I had in mind. I am so sorry if it was really boring for you and I don't blame you guys if you don't want to review :c But I will love it if you do because then I'll be super happy and work my butt off on the next chapter.**

**DON'T WORRY, PAUL WILL SHOW UP NEXT CHAPTER. I didn't want to fit everyone in here so I'm saving him for last. AND THAT SONG CANON IN D IS REALLY GOOD SO YOU SHOULD ALL GIVE IT A LISTEN TO. **

**Okay, so review and make me happy. I'll try to update asap. C: **


	3. You're a Member Now

**What!? An unexpected update all of a sudden? Sorry for the lack of updates lately guys. School started like about three weeks ago and since then, I haven't been able to sleep early since I've been killed with tons of homework everyday. Here's a piece of advice everyone: NEVER TAKE AP LANG UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY UP FOR THE CHALLENGE. I planned to drop it but it'd look bad on college applications…not that I'm going to get into a good one anyway :c **

**ANYWAY, enough of my useless rambling, no one cares. Thank you for everyone who updated and I love how you guys immediately saw Gary as Tamaki, LOL! Well, let's get a move on now! **

* * *

_**Chapter Three-You're a Member Now**_

"You guys are a what?" Leaf breathed out in disbelief. After Misty had quieted down May and Drew, they all took a seat around the tables and chairs, deciding to tell the new brunette about their little secret. They figured that since she already found the club, they might as well just come out clean to her.

"A host club," a new voice confirmed. All eyes turned to the new voice. From the side of the room emerged a teen with plum colored hair. He stood at the doorway, an annoyed scowl evident on his face.

"Paul," Gary called from across Leaf. The brunette had refused to sit next him, afraid that he'd pull a move on her. Luckily, Misty had managed to get him to back off. "This is the new hottie, Leaf Green," he introduced.

The aforementioned brunette threw him a glare along with a kick at the shin from beneath the table. He yelped out in pain while she smirked victoriously as Misty gave her a high five along with praises from the rest.

"As I was saying," he grunted. "She's new here and she found the club so we might as well just tell her about it," he explained.

He merely shrugged as he grabbed a seat next to Drew. Once that was done, the attention was pulled back to Leaf. "That's Paul Shinji," Dawn piped from her right. "Don't mind his attitude; he's like that on a regular basis." She ignored the glare that he shot at her and grabbed another one of her freshly baked cookies.

"Anyway," Misty started again as she rolled her eyes, "we are a host club, Leaf. Basically, it's just for students to relax and enjoy some snacks or drinks with one of us," she explained.

"And we make good money too," Drew added, earning looks of disapproval from the rest of the gang. "Well, it's true," he defended.

Leaf looked over at him with a confused look and they sighed. Misty turned to Paul for a better explanation. "Since they have to spend time with the students, Drew thought that it'd be a good idea to make money from it as well. So we started to charge each customer and fifty percent of the money goes to the school while the other half goes to the club for any silverware, tables, all the necessities for the club. I'm the manager of the money."

"And also the most boring person of the group," Gary included. "He doesn't eat with any of the girls."

"Because they're stupid and annoying," he deadpanned.

Before they strayed away from the subject anymore, Leaf cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Uh, so why have this club?" she questioned curiously.

May smiled as she volunteered to answer the question. "Well, when we first enrolled here, we all didn't have a first class and met during our adventures around the school. We learned that we had many admirers so Gary came up with this crazy idea that we had a host club."

"We didn't think it'd work," Dawn said. "But apparently, we were so much more popular than we thought we were." She ended it with a light giggle before taking a bite from her cookie. "We also have jobs," she added. "For example, I do all the baking for the customers and if requested, I have lunch with a few of the campus guys."

"And I play the music here along with having lunch with the guys," May informed, grinning proudly.

"And I just greet the customers and have eat with most of the guys who come here," Misty finished. "Don't worry about the guys. All they do is eat with the girls and that's pretty much it. In Gary's case though, he flirts with them."

Right when she was finished, the bell for second period, which is homeroom, went off. Leaf abruptly jumped to her feet and grabbed her backpack. "I have to get going now or I'll be late."

Before she was able to make it to the door, four figures blocked her path. She raised a questioning brow at the four and they just smiled and smirked.

"You know," Drew started, "if you joined the club, you can pretty much get away with being tardy to classes."

"And you think that's going to make me join the club?" she inquired quizzically. "Nice try but that's not going to work."

The green haired teen discreetly nudged the bluenette next to him to put on her act. She immediately got the message and a pout creased her expression. "Come on, Leaf. You're attractive and everything. It'd be a shame to let that pretty face of yours go to waste. And Drew does have a point. You are going to get away with being tardy. Isn't that great?"

"And come on, you're the only one other than Misty to even hurt Gary. We definitely need someone like you for the club to keep him in check," May added. When she saw the Leaf still was still on the fence about the idea, she thought of some other reasons. "It'll be really fun, you know. "

"So you mean that I can hurt Gary whenever I want to?" Leaf finally asked.

Gary, who was standing next to Drew, had his mouth opened agape. The girls giggled while Paul chuckled. May and Dawn nodded excitingly. "Yeah, how fun would that be?!"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"So you'll do it?" Ash asked from the table.

The brunette contemplated over the idea and nodded. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be in it. But what if I'm not as good as you guys think I am?"

"Then you can always manage the money with Paul," Misty suggested. "It's not a big deal."

Leaf sighed and then nodded. "Then I guess I'll do it."

While everyone cheered, Gary quickly replaced his agape mouth with a smirk as he strolled over to the newcomer. When he was just mere inches away from her, he lowered himself to her level and whispered, "Welcome to the host club, Leaf Green."

* * *

"Miss Leaf Green, would you please explain to me why you're late on the first day of school," the teacher demanded as she entered the classroom.

The hazel eyed brunette stood awkwardly as she stood in the front of the classroom, thinking of a way to explain to the professor as to why she was late to class. How would she normally tell a teacher she had just joined a host club so it gave her every right to be late to class? She had no idea at all. Plus, this was her AP Poke History teacher. If it was one thing Leaf Green knew, it was to never leave a bad impression on a teacher. Especially if she planned to pass the class.

"She was with the host club for an important meeting."

Hearing this, the brunette turned to the door, only to find a very unexpected person standing there, smirk glued onto his face. Immediately, gasps and whispers wandered around the classroom. The teen made his way over to the teacher and lazily laid his hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"We were just telling her about how things went around the host club. She's a new member," he informed.

Professor Rowan, the teacher, immediately took back the demanding look he had earlier and looked over at Leaf. "Well, if it's club related, then it couldn't be helped. You are excused, Leaf. Please take a seat over…" He looked around the classroom for an open seat.

"Next to me," Gary offered from beside Leaf. He winked at her and she slapped his hand off from her shoulder as she itched further away from him. She then proceeded to follow the brunet to her seat, which was right next to his.

As she made her way down the aisles, whispers were going around like wildfire. Many were about Leaf and Gary and why he was with the new girl. Leaf simply ignored it seeing that it was just mindless whispering. When she took her seat, she quickly brought out her textbook and turned to the page that was assigned on the board.

"I didn't know you had this class, Leafy," Gary said from beside her.

The brunette only ignored him as she paid attention to the lecture the professor was giving. She quickly jotted down the notes in her green spiral notebook as she read some of the passages in the book as well. Gary raised an amused brow at her concentration. Instead of trying to talk to her, he ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled a note on it before discreetly passing it over to the brunette next to him.

Leaf noticed the note already. She just didn't bother to pick it up since she knew that it was just a ridiculous comment from the playboy himself who was right next to her. When Rowan finally assigned them their questions to work on, she took the note, scanned it and tossed it right back at him, hitting him straight on the forehead.

"That's not nice," he taunted. She ignored him and he scooted his desk closer to hers, making her raise an eyebrow at him. "He allows partner work," he answered as if he had read her mind.

"I don't get it," she started. "How is it that you have this class?" She finished the third question and proceeded to the fourth one before looking at him for an answer.

He gave her a look at meant as if it wasn't obvious enough already. "I'm a genius, that's why." When she gave him a look that meant she didn't buy it at all, he sighed and brought out a sheet of paper to show her.

She took it and looked over it, shock written all over her face. "This is today's assignment," she stated. He only nodded. "And the answers are actually correct."

He took his paper back. "Well, duh. I _am _the grandson of the famous Professor Oak. What'd you expect?" he replied cockily.

She rolled her eyes as she moved on to the next question. "Well then stop bothering me. I want to finish this before class ends."

"Shouldn't take long since you're a genius too, right?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment and concentrated on her work. She was almost done and she wasn't going to let him stop her from finishing her work. "Do you not have anything better to do than bother me?"

He shrugged. "Nope, I've dated all the girls in this class already. Well, the ones that are my type at least."

Again, her eyes were rolled again and a sigh escaped from her lips. She ignored him and finished up the last of her questions. Gary, deciding to just let her finish the work, stared at her intent face. He decided that if she finished her work, then she'd be able to be at the host club longer afterschool, and that meant more time to spend with her.

Gary rested his elbow on the top of his desk and had his left cheek resting on the palm of his hand. He studied her face as she read the passage in her book to interpret the answer. He noticed how her cheekbones were the most noticeable feature about her and that fiery determination in her eyes sparked his interest especially. When the brunette was finally done, she smiled softly as she closed the book and stood up from her seat to turn in the assignment. Just when she stood up, Gary followed her actions and stood up as well, walking with her.

"Why didn't you just turn it in earlier instead of staring at me?" she inquired as they made their way up to the professor.

"Can you blame a guy for trying to walk with you?"

"Nice try, Oak."

They handed their papers in and Rowan, who checked it over quickly. He nodded when he approved the answers and dismissed them back to their seats. Once they made it back, Leaf started to pack up her things while Gary just sat coolly at his chair, thinking of other ways to annoy the brunette. What can he say? The girl amused him when she was angry.

* * *

"Why do you keep talking to me?" she asked grumpily as they made their way down the crowded campus to get to the next class. "Do you even have the next class with me?"

"One, because you interest me, and two, I have class next to yours."

She turned to him, curiosity filled her eyes. "Oh, really now?"

He nodded. "Yup, right over here," he said, gesturing the room door. She was about to head inside her respective classroom when she felt his grip on her wrist. "I'll wait for you after class."

* * *

Lunch was extremely crowded and loud. Leaf was lucky enough to even get herself a table. Since she didn't have her fourth period class with anyone she knew, she had decided to get lunch on her own and eat by herself until her friends arrives.

She quietly ate her sandwich as she minded her own business. The music that played in the cafeteria caught her attention and she started to forget about the people in the cafeteria. She was brought back from her reverie when she heard a loud slam on the table.

In front of her stood a girl about her age with blonde hair that reached her mid-back, curled. Make-up caked her face as she glared stone cold at Leaf, who had no idea what she had done to provoke the girl. Behind her were her other three followers who followed her lead in glaring at the brunette. Everyone in the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing and it was drop dead quiet in there.

"Leaf Green, right?" she asked. The brunette nodded meekly and she continued. "I'm going to say this once so listen close, alright? Stay away from Gary Oak. He's mine, and only mine, so stay away from him. You're nothing but some freak girl who got invited here because she was _so smart_. He's not interested in someone like you, okay?"

The brunette didn't say anything in response. Instead, she just stared at the blonde as if she was crazy. "Uh, first of all, I'm not interested in him at all. Second of all, he's the one that's been talking to me so you can have him for all I care, and third, who are you?"

Her face turned completely red that it could've beat at tomato out in a contest. No one had ever humiliated her before. Instead of retorting anything, she grabbed Leaf's drink and poured it all over the brunette, making everyone in the cafeteria break out into laughter. The brunette quickly stood up and made a run for it but bumped into someone.

She looked up, only to find Gary looking straight at a petrified blonde. "Who do you think you are to be doing that, Veronica?" he hissed.

"G-Gary," she stuttered. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Misty answered from his left. She walked right up in front of the blonde, deadly glare glued on the girl. "No one treats our host club member like that again."

"Paul," Gary called, arms wrapped around Leaf. "Make sure that she on the banned list of our club. I don't want someone like her to tarnish our club. It'd look bad if others know that someone like her is a regular at our club."

"Already on it."

Dawn went up next to Misty, smirk plastered on her face. "So now that you don't have any business with us, bye."

"But before you leave though," May piped, grabbing the tomato soup that was on the table, "here's a little goodbye gift." And with that, the sapphire eyed brunette slapped the bowl of soup onto Veronica's head, allowing the red goo to drip down her head to her body.

Due to the humiliation, she quickly ran out the cafeteria with her lackeys hot on her trail while everyone slowly went back to what they were doing before. Leaf only looked at the seven teens around her. The girls were trying to help Leaf clean her hair with Misty's water Pokémon spraying it with water to help clean in while the guys just sat and watch the girls do their magic.

"Thanks for helping me," Leaf muttered quietly.

"Well, of course I'd help a damsel in distress. It's in my nature," Gary bragged on.

The other six rolled their eyes at him before returning their attention back to Leaf. Dawn smiled softly as she started to tease her hair. "You're part of the club now, Leaf. That makes you one of us."

"And if one of us is being hurt or abused in anyway, then we'll always be there," May concluded.

* * *

**So yeah, a bit rusty but I just had to get something up for you guys. Ugh, it's 12:30 AM and I have school tomorrow. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT I'M DOING. I should've studied for my math test but instead, I pushed myself to work on this chapter for you all so you should all be thankful! :c Cause I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail my test. Whateves, YOLO. LOL! AHAHAH, don't worry. Them means girls are going to play as the antagonists so they will be back. No need to worry. LMAO. **

**You can all thank me with reviews though! SO REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!** **OH, AND THERE ARE MISTAKES IN HERE. I DIDN'T CHECK SINCE I'M TIRED AS HECK SO NO NEED TO POINT THEM OUT.**


	4. To Be a Host Club Member

**And I'm back with another chapter! Ah, can I just say how much I love to write stories for you wonderful people? I don't know why, but I'm like able to express myself and everything. So thank you for you guys who reviewed. I really appreciated it and everything.**

**Now for the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four-To Be a Host Club Member**_

"Okay, Leaf, so since you're new, we'll start you off with something simple," Dawn announced as she dragged the brunette to an open seat. Once she was seated, Dawn placed a plate of cookies in front of her and placed her hands on her hips. "How are you with talking to boys?"

Leaf frowned at the question. Sure she had boys confess to her before but she wouldn't say she was an expert at talking to them. Heck, she wasn't even that social back at her old school. "I guess I'm okay with them, why?"

The bluenette grinned at the response. "Well, if you want to be host club member, you'd have to socialize! And since you're a girl, you'd be talking to boys rather than girls because, frankly, all the girls in this school only come here to eat with the boys." She sighed as she took a seat in front of Leaf, taking a cookie while she was at it. "I don't get why though! I mean, what's so great about the boys? You'd think the girls would come to me for beauty advice but _nooo_, they just want the guys."

Leaf giggled at the girl in front of her. "But don't you get all the guys along with Misty and May?"

"Yeah, but they just admire us for our looks. It gets boring after a while." Then Dawn smiled at Leaf. "But now with a fresh face here, we'll have more guys come so hopefully we will find a perfect guy."

"If perfect's what you're looking for, then look no further."

The two girls shook their heads as they turned their attention to the new voice. Dawn narrowed her eyes at him and had Piplup send a Hydro Pump to him.

"What the hell was that for?" Gary whined as droplets of water dripped from his spikes. He grabbed a mirror lying on the table and threw a playful glare at Dawn. "You ruined my hair!"

She merely shrugged as Leaf giggled. "Hey, when someone is being too conceited, I have to do something about it," she responded.

"Speaking of which," Leaf started. "Is Gary really a genius?"

Dawn nodded. "Believe it or not, he is actually quite smart. And since he is Professor Oak's grandson, it is expected that he should be a genius."

"And because it's a natural gift of mine along with good looks," he bragged on. When he saw that no one was amused, he simply decided to just take a seat next to Leaf and watched as Dawn continued with her lessons.

"Anyway," Dawn continued, "like I said before, you'd have to practice with socializing with other people. And since Drew, Paul, and Ash have sports afterschool, we'll have to use Gary, sadly." She completely ignored the dirty look she received from the aforementioned teen. "Speaking of which, why aren't you at practice? My practice was cancelled so I'm here, and everyone else has practice. Last time I checked, Coach Wake was here today."

Gary simply waved it off as if it was nothing. "Coach said I didn't need practice." He turned to Leaf with a charming smile. "Not only am I blessed with brains and looks, but I'm also a gifted athlete. So does that give me brownie points?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "You're so funny," she said flirtatiously. "But no," she deadpanned before turning back to Dawn. "Are you sure that I have to practice with him? Aren't there anyone else I can practice with?"

Dawn smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I can't. If I were to find someone to come, then other students will think we're open and they'll be piling in. Plus, all our other guy friends are busy." She then diverted the attention back to the teen who was sitting across the table from her. "Try not to scare her off, Oak. If she leaves this school, not only will we have lost a member, but we'll also lose another girl who can reject you without a second glance."

He only shrugged as he traded seats with the blue haired girl. He smirked cockily at her while she stuck her tongue out at him, taking him aback. "Wow, Leafy, if you wanted a kiss like that, you could've just asked."

It didn't take her long to realize what he meant. She swiftly kicked him from under the table while Dawn commanded her blue penguin to shoot him with another gallon of water. "Don't you ever say something like that ever again," she demanded through seething teeth. "Otherwise I'm quitting this club and leaving this school."

"I told you she would do that if you pulled that stunt on her," Dawn interjected.

Gary, who was still recovering from the kick, only smirked back as he straightened himself out. "Alright, let's get started now." With a snap of a finger, his playful façade was gone and he had become a completely normal person. He grabbed a snack from the plate and smiled playfully like how any guy would. "So how are you liking this school so far?"

Leaf, wanting to at least put some effort into this, played along. "I actually like it a lot. My peers all seem like kind people, so I'm really looking forward to work with them." As she was talking, she had racked through her mind to think of something to keep the conversation going. "You've been here for a while, right? What are the interesting places in this school?" To add effect, she flashed him a beautiful smile.

Although it was the cutest smile he had ever seen, Gary had to fight the blush that was coming onto his face. He was the school player. He wasn't supposed to let something like a smile to bring him down. He quickly returned to his character when he remembered he was doing something. "Well, there are many places around here. What would you like to know?"

Leaf dwelled over the question for a while. To get the real experience of talking to someone in the actual host club, she took a gulp of her drink. Then she faked a thinking post. "Hmm, is the library here one of the best ones? I heard that this school had the second largest library."

Gary smirked at this as he noted this into his head. He would definitely have to remember that Leaf enjoyed books. "Well then you heard right," he responded. "How about I take you there after your shift here," he offered with a charismatic smile.

"Sure!" she answered. "In your dreams."

Both her and Dawn broke into giggles as Gary fell from his tipping chair. Apparently Leaf's answer really caught him off guard. "Are you serious, Leaf? Why won't you give me just one chance?" he interrogated, completely ditching his role of her coach.

She threw him a look. "Why would I give someone like you a chance? You're obviously just going to play with my heart and dump me the next day. I know this process, Gary Oak."

And with that, she stood up and left the room.

Dawn whistled lowly when the doors closed and looked at the rejected teen next to her. "Right in the heart, didn't it?"

"Shut up," he responded as he dropped his head onto the table.

* * *

Piano keys were heard in the music room as the brunette girl glided her fingers through it gracefully. When she was finished with her song, someone clapped from behind her and she turned to find that it was one of her friends, Brianna.

"That was beautiful, May," she praised as she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. She then proceeded to make her way to the side of the piano.

May smiled as she closed the top of the keys. "Thanks, but I still have to practice a lot."

"What was the song called?" she inquired as she helped the brunette teen with putting away the music notes. When they were done, Brianna picked her bag up while May returned her Pokémon, who were all out while she was playing her song.

"River Flows in Your Wedding Dress," May answered as she put the pokeballs into her bag. "I heard it playing the other day and I fell in love with it immediately. I thought you were practicing with your coordinating," she pointed out as they headed out the door. "Are you done already?"

The girl next to May nodded as the brunette closed the door behind her. "Yeah, and guess what?" May raised a brow, indicating for the girl to continue. "Mr. Drew walked in right when I was calling out my most successful combinations and said that it wasn't so bad!" she shared excitingly before giggling.

May only smiled as her friend squealed in joy. It was obvious Brianna had a crush on Drew and May knew that. Brianna knew that the two worked together in the host club and didn't mind at all since she noticed that the two only friends. Despite their constant bickering, the two were actually close friends and the group knew it.

The two then just started to talk about their classes and May also mentioned Leaf as well, which caught Brianna's attention almost immediately. "Isn't she the girl who was being bullied by Veronica and her group?" she asked.

May nodded and sighed. "Yeah, that's Leaf. It was so rude; I mean Leaf is so kind and sweet."

"I heard it was because she was going after Gary," Brianna piped up. "I don't think she knows that Veronica has been pursuing him since she arrived into this school."

"Leaf isn't after Gary," May stated. "It's more of the other way around. Leaf actually wants him to back off but he's really serious into getting her."

Upon arriving to the club's door, Brianna waved goodbye to May and was off. The brunette sighed and headed back inside the club room, where she was met with several faces. Boys were waiting on the couches set up in the waiting area, and were immediately excited upon seeing the brunette arrive.

"Finally you're here," an arrogant voice said from her side. She turned around and he had flipped his fringe with a smirk plastered on his face. "They've been waiting for the longest time already. Hurry so _my _fans can finally get a seat."

May only rolled her eyes and discreetly elbowed him before heading over to the podium, looking over her list of the day. "Hmm, Brendan?"

The aforementioned teen stood from his seat and made his over to May. "I'm Brendan," he greeted, offering a hand out for her to shake.

She shook it and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Let's go over there, shall we?"

Drew watched as the two retreated to May's assigned table. The guy was new, he knew that much, but he had a bad feeling about him so he would have to keep his eye out on him.

"Hayden," Paul called from behind, catching his attention. "Stop daydreaming and get to your next customer. The line's getting longer by the minute."

Drew merely nodded and realized something. They weren't usually this packed afterschool because girls always went to Gary. So why was it so full now? He scanned the entire room and noticed two missing teens.

* * *

In the library, Leaf was at one of the tables with books stacked around her while she went through a book that had caught her attention. She realized she had something she had to look up for her homework so she decided to stop by the library for a small research before stopping by the club. Unfortunately, she was so into the book that she completely lost track of time.

"You do realize that the host club is opened now, right?"

The brunette didn't have to look up to see who it was. The voice gave him away. "Oh, I didn't realize," she answered as she turned the page to the next page. "Shouldn't you be there then and eat with your many fans?"

Gary rolled his eyes and took a seat across from her, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you think you're doing?" she inquired as he took the sheet of paper that was in front of her.

"If you decipher the ancient text, it says, _'With new time, hope and love, aim to the sky in the middle.'"_

She looked at him in amazement and wrote it down. Now it made sense to her. "How did you do that without having to look up the braille?"

He merely shrugged and flipped through the pages of the books she had stacked up. "I studied those when I was thirteen. I was a curious kid so I studied it from my grandfather's research and learned what each of the texts mean." He placed the book back to its place and grabbed a different book. "You have Brandon this year for AP Pokémon Legends?"

She nodded. "Yeah, have you had him before?"

He shook his head and smirked. "Gramps told me he was a harsh teacher so I decided not to take the class. It does interest me though, so I'll probably transfer in. What period do you have him?"

She smirked and put her now completed homework into her binder. "Nice try, but I'm not planning to get _another _class with you."

He simply shrugged and helped her put the books back to their respective shelves, despite the brunette girl's protests. When he was done with his share, he caught up to her and helped her with her remaining books. "It doesn't matter if you tell me or not actually. I'm the headmaster's grandson. I can just ask and I'll get it."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Do you just take advantage of your grandfather's power for something ridiculous as that?"

"Of course not, Leafy," he responded. "In fact, this is the first time I've ever thought about doing something like that."

He finished up helping Leaf and they both left the library together, completely ignoring the looks they were receiving from the students. "Are we still headed to the host club?"

"Of course," he answered. "We can't just skip a day. Even if you're there for only an hour or five minutes, at least you're there."

Leaf was confused now. She didn't think a club would be that important. "I don't get it," she piped up. "You guys are opened everyday anyway. Why does it matter if we don't show up for a day?"

"Well, honestly speaking, it doesn't matter. But you have friends there, don't you? Don't you want to spend time with your friends?" Leaf stayed quiet as he continued. "I know you room with Misty and all but I think it's more fun to spend time with them at a club. It's more fun and you have more people to spend it with. Like I said, it doesn't matter if it's an hour or five minutes. As long as you're spending time with friends and meeting new people, it makes it better. That's what it's like to be in our host club."

Upon finishing, a genuine smile made its way to his face. Leaf blushed slightly at this looked down at her toes.

'_What else don't I know about you, Gary Oak?'_

* * *

**I'm rusty, I know! **

**So yeah, nothing interesting happened. Uh, since it's almost Christmas, I'll do my best to have a one shot up like usual so watch out for that! I know I haven't been updating and I'm so sorry. I've been too caught up with school work and Fairy Tail and yeah. **

**So yeah, review and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	5. First Day as a Host Club Member

**Hello my beautiful rays of sunshines! So I reached my daily post limit for the first time on Tumblr and I didn't feel like doing homework so I just decided to work on a new chapter. Yeah, I'm totally failing this semester if I don't start to get my things together and everything. Sigh. I wish I lived in anime world. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! Yes, I made Brianna a good guy. Is she going to go bad? WHO KNOWS! Only I know. –Insert evil laugh-**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter Five-First Day as a Host Club Member**_

"So, you're Leaf Green?" a teen asked as he leaned back to take a double take on the new attractive new brunette. "You're the girl that everyone's been talking about?"

Leaf smiled shyly and nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "I guess news travel fast here, doesn't it?"

Since Leaf and Gary were gone for the whole afternoon yesterday, the group told Leaf she would be starting her first day the next day. Leaf would wait for someone who wanted to chat with her while Gary didn't get a break at all. Since he was gone, his appointments from yesterday were moved to the next day. In addition to that, Paul had also squeezed in a few extra girls who were lucky enough to get a spot to spend some time with Gary.

The teen chuckled at Leaf's response and nodded. "When the queen bees of this school are pissed, news and rumors spread like wildfire."

"Queen Bees? You mean the girls that ruined my hair that day?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Veronica is the head though. The other ones are Ursula, Giselle, and Erica. Every girl is afraid of them, except for Dawn, Misty, and May." Then he remembered something and slapped his forehead. "Oh, jeez, I almost forgot to introduce myself too. I'm Kyle Kaito."

Leaf smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kyle," she greeted. "Are you a trainer?"

He shook his head and grinned. "I'm a Coordinator," he answered. "I have a team of water Pokémon."

The brunette's eyes widened in amazement as she heard the news. She only knew Misty who had a team consisting of only water types, so learning there was someone else would definitely be interesting. Especially if they were to battle each other. "Whoa, really? Misty told me she was a water specialist, right?"

He nodded in response. "Yup, I was inspired when I saw her battle."

Now this was getting interesting for Leaf. She leaned closer to the brunet boy in front of her and rested her chin on her palm, which was being propped by her elbow. "So if you're a Coordinator that means you battle too, right?"

He nodded. "I'm one of the top battlers in the class, actually." He raised an eyebrow at the girl as he noticed her eyes lighten up. "Did you want to battle me?"

Leaf grinned. "Now how did you know that?" she teased. "I'll be sure to battle you one day. You know, once I find the time for that and everything."

He chuckled at her response and nodded. "Alright, I'll be sure to look forward to that battle. Speaking of which, what do you specialize in?"

She giggled before answering, "That, my friend, is a secret."

From a few tables away, Gary watched as he his next appointment made her way over to his table. Watching Leaf laugh and have a normal conversation with another boy annoyed him to no end. Not to mention that she's already been talking to him for thirty-one minutes already. That exceeded the normal time limit!

That caused him to abruptly stand up and walk over to Paul. He told the girl to give him a few minutes, which she agreed immediately. As he made his way to the plum-haired teen, he kept count of the time Kyle was with Leaf.

"It's been thirty one minutes and fifty seconds since Kyle came. That exceeds the normal time limit that we set up for everyone," Gary informed almost immediately when he reached Paul.

Paul sighed and shook his head as he continued to count the money the club had made so far for the day.

"As long as we're getting the money, it doesn't matter. We can just charge him extra if anything."

Gary frowned and shook his head before looking at the guys who were waiting for their turn to eat with the girls. He scanned until he found someone that would be perfect. Before Paul was going to say anything else, Gary left him and went to the guy.

"Hey, Conway," he greeted casually as he approached the glasses wearing geek.

The teen looked at him, confused. He had never been approached by one of the popular kids, so why now? "What, Gary?"

The teen smirked and jerked his thumb to Leaf's direction. "How would you like to spend the next half hour with the new girl in school?"

Upon hearing this, the teen became skeptical. Since the club started, he started to come only to eat with Dawn, much to her discomfort. Conway has never eaten with anyone else due to the fact that Drew made sure he never ate with May and because Misty scared him.

"What's in it for me?"

Gary's smirked fell and shrugged. "A half an hour with another girl that's not your mom."

Though he wanted to retort back, Conway held his tongue. He wasn't the type to hold back, but he knew who to mess with and who not to mess with. And Gary Oak along with his friends were not the right people to be messed with. Besides, Leaf was pretty, in his opinion. So eating with her wouldn't be so bad anyway. So he nodded and Gary grinned.

He went up to Paul and informed the plum haired teen, who only nodded before going back to his client.

Paul went up to Leaf's table and interrupted the two. "You've got another appointment, Leaf," he announced.

The brunette looked up at Conway and smiled at him while he smirked and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. This girl might just be slightly better than Dawn, he noted.

As he took a seat across from Leaf, he scanned over her features. She was not a bad one, he concluded. "I heard you were a genius," he finally said to start a conversation. "Well, I happen to be called a genius myself too." Although he tried to make it sound creepy, Leaf was able to see through it and smiled back nervously.

"Is that so?" she questioned. "That's interesting."

* * *

From just a table away, Dawn saw this and gasped, catching her current client's attention.

"Is something wrong?"

She smiled back and shook her head. "Of course not, Kenny," she answered. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Without letting him respond, she quickly stood up and made her way over to Paul. When she arrived to the podium, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What were you thinking?" she whispered angrily. If she raised her voice, the others who were waiting for their turns would be listening and that would not be good.

"What do you mean, Troublesome?" he responded back nonchalantly.

She crossed her arms at her nickname and glared at him. "Why would you allow a creep like Conway spend time with Leaf? Are you crazy or do you want money that bad for this club?"

He sighed in frustration as he placed his pen down before turning to face her. "Look, if we do anything like refusing him to have a snack with someone because of how he looks and acts, he will start rumors and the club's name will be tarnished. Do you want that?" He eyes narrowed down at her, which rivaled her glare towards him.

She leaned in towards him, making them mere inches apart. "I don't care what happens to this club. Conway is a creep, period. There's a reason why Drew doesn't want him near May and it's also the reason why Misty makes sure he's scared of her."

"And it's okay for you to have a snack with him?" he retorted.

"I know what he's capable of, Shinji," she shot back. "I know how to handle him. Leaf, who's new and doesn't know anything about the students here, doesn't know what to do."

And with that, she took her leave and approached Leaf, who was having an awful time, much to Gary's enjoyment. His plan was working. If she didn't like her clients then there wouldn't be any competition for Gary and he would be sure to win her heart.

Dawn got the table, much to Leaf's relief. She narrowed her eyes at Conway and turned back to Leaf. "Why don't you go back for the day, Leaf," she suggested. You must be tired since it's your first day and all."

The brunette was able to spot out the tone that dripped from her voice and knew that Dawn was trying to help her get out of her situation.

The brunette faked a yawn and stretched her limbs. "You're right, Dawn. I'm actually feeling really tired, and I just remembered that I have to something to do. So I'll just take my things and leave now."

Leaf stood up from her seat and went to pick up her books and bag before bidding the rest goodbye. Once she was gone, she turned back to Conway, who had an all familiar smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you plan to do, Conway, but if you start being a creep to Leaf, you'll be sorry, got that?"

He simply pushed his glasses up and stood from his seat, heading for the door. "I don't think I have anything to be afraid of, _Dawn,_" he responded.

His voiced was laced in a tone that sent shivers down her spine. But she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. She was Dawn Berlitz, daughter of Johanna Berlitz, top Coordinator of the Sinnoh region, and she was taught to let nobody get the best of her if she wanted to be the top. Then his smirk came up in her head and her fist came in contact with the table as she grinded her teeth. _'No, he was not going to go after Leaf,' _she thought bitterly.

* * *

When everyone left, the gang, excluding Leaf, stayed in the little café to clean up the tables. When they were done, they rested on a respective chair.

"Can we ban Conway from coming to this club?" Dawn inquired as she fixated her look on Paul, who sighed silently to himself at the request.

"We can't do that unless there's a legitimate reason to do so," Gary answered.

"Like when we banned Veronica. She would've given us a bad name if we kept her," Paul added.

Drew saw the glare Dawn threw at the two and sighed. "I agree with Dawn," he piped from his seat, diverting all attention on him. "Conway's a creep and it would make this club look bad if people start to notice this."

Silently, Dawn thanked him for backing her up. She had a feeling the teen would do it since he knew how she felt towards Conway. Plus, she knew that Drew always hated the guy from the beginning due to his status around the school.

"Besides," Misty said from the left of Dawn, "after that stunt he pulled last year, he should be grateful that he's not even kicked out of the school yet."

"Speaking of which, why was he even sitting with Leaf today?" May asked aloud to nobody in particular.

Gary chuckled nervously and slowly raised his hand as if he was volunteering for something. "That was me…"

The gang, except for Paul, face-palmed. "You told him to sit with Leaf even after that incident?!" Dawn screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want her to get hurt? Did you forget what he did to _me_?!"

She was preparing herself to lunge at him but Misty, May, and Drew restrained her from doing so.

Paul sighed in annoyance and stood from his seat. "Fine, let's vote. Who wants him out of this club?" It wasn't like he liked Conway. It was because if they expelled Conway, he would start rumors about the club and Paul hated dealing with things like that. But he was hoping for him to be banned just like everyone else.

And just like how he guessed, the six of them raised their hands. He nodded and wrote it down on his notebook. "Alright, he's out then," he confirmed.

Dawn grinned victoriously and clapped. Oh how Leaf was going to be happy to hear this.

* * *

"Wait, so what's up with this Conway guy?"

It was eight at night already and the girls and guys had met up in Leaf's shared room with Misty to discuss about some things.

The gang sighed at the mention of his name and exchanged looks, silently asking each other who would be telling her. Finally, Dawn stepped up since she seemed to know the most about him.

"As you can already tell, he's the school geek," she started, which Leaf nodded in confirmation. "He's also the person that's in charge of what goes in the school newspaper. Not only that, but he also writes a few editorial."

The brunette shrugged at this. "So what?"

"So," Drew started from his seat next to May, "that means whatever he puts in there is instantly believed by the student body. Although he's the school geek, every student in this school believes every single word he says in his editorials. There was this one time when he had an article with false information about Dawn and boy did he pay for it."

The bluenette shot him a look that told him to shut up and he zipped his mouth shut instantly. "Sorry, Dawn," he apologized once he realized his mistake.

The group knew very well what Conway did to Dawn. That's why she knew what he was capable of compared to everyone else. When that even happened, they swore they would never speak it ever again in front of anyone. They treated it as if it never happened.

Leaf glanced over at Dawn curiously. "What happened between you two exactly?" The girl wasn't the type to poke at things when it was unnecessary. But she was new at this school so she had to know who to look out for. Especially if they're someone who can influence the students.

Everyone, except Paul who just looked down at the floor, bit their lip as they debated to themselves who would tell Leaf about this.

Finally, Dawn sighed and looked at Leaf. "Last year, he asked me out, but I rejected him because he was creepy and I was just not interested in him. Afterwards, he was always following me and it was really getting out of hand, so I confronted him about it. The day after I did that, he had out the weekly newspaper and in it, he wrote that I…I-." Before she was able to finish her sentence, Dawn stood up and ran back into her room, which was just across the hall and cried. Bringing up that event was unpleasant for her since after reading it, everyone started to whisper things around her. Because of that she had considered leaving the school. But it was because of her friends that she stayed. Since then, she had built a strong barrier and refused to let anyone in except for her best friends, which were the girls and the four guys.

Back in Leaf's room, the gang sat in silence as they tried to find the right words to tell Leaf what happened. When Ash tried to explain, Leaf started, breaking the silence.

"Don't tell me," she said. "You guys don't have to tell me anything. If Conway is that bad of a person, then I'll stay away from him. I promise."

Drew smirked and flicked his fringe. "You're a smart girl, Green. I guess you really are the brains." He turned to Gary. "Looks like you got some competition," he teased.

Gary only smirked in return and shrugged. "More of her to love," he retorted.

"So, Gary," Ash said. "Don't you have anything to say to Leaf?"

All eyes turned to Gary at the mention of this and Gary glared at Ash, who simply grinned back and gave Misty a high five. The brunet turned back to the curious looking Leaf and grinned nervously at her as he tried to find the right words to tell her about today.

"So, uh, I was kind of the one who told Conway to sit with you today," he started slowly. "I know it was wrong, but Kyle already extended the time limit so I just kind of chose someone. I knew I shouldn't have chosen Conway, so I'm sorry, Leaf." When he didn't get a reaction from her, he added, "And if he does try something on you, rest assured that he'll be expelled from his school faster than you can say bulbasaur."

Although the brunette was a little mad at him for doing that, she couldn't show her anger. She wasn't the type to just be angry because of something like that. So when he saw the last part, she giggled and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Gary. Just remember not to do it again."

He grinned cheekily at her and nodded. "You got it, Leafy."

And when she saw that grin on his face, she didn't see the usual playboy Gary that always hit on her. Instead, she saw Gary Oak. A normal teen with a personality like Ash. So when she realized the blush that was coming onto her face, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Once she was inside, she turned on the water and splashed water onto her face.

'_How is he doing this to me?'_

* * *

In a dark, barely dimmed room sat a boy with his face glued to his computer. Scattered on the table was different files of paper with a few other pictures he was able to capture. Upon finding the information he needed on the internet, he smirked to himself opened up his word document.

"Well, well, well, it seems like you messed with the wrong person."

* * *

**So this chapter is done! **

**Haha, so like I started at 4:30 since that's when I reached my post limit and it's like about 10:30 now. So six hours. WOWOWOW, I am amazing, aren't I? WELL IN MY DEFENSE, I HAD TO EAT AND SHOWER SO THAT WAS LIKE TWO AND A HALF HOURS DOWN. So like yeah, LOL. **

**So what did Conway do to Dawn?! Leave your guesses in the reviews and you shall find out soon enough! C: I like reading reviews so it doesn't matter if it's long, you know! JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE. So yeah, review!**


	6. Trouble Stirs Up

**Hey guys! So it has been such a long time, I know, but I had projects after projects and tests and then SAT's and everything has been just so crazy. Even when I was on Spring Break I was busy because I had driving lessons and all. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, I am a licensed teen! **

**But yeah, thank you everyone for reviewing and I'm hoping I could get back into my writing groove. Enjoy the next chapter! **

**NOTE: For many of you who watches Best Wishes and isn't caught up in the Japanese one yet, there will a slight spoiler here concerning the winner of the Unova League.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six-Trouble Stirs Up**_

"Alright class, now pair up with the person next to you because you won't be able to finish this worksheet on your own without them. Basically, the missing blanks that you have on your worksheet will be on your partners' and vice versa. Your goal is to help your partner obtain the answer without directly saying it. Give minor hints and if he or she doesn't get the answer by the third try, only then will you give the answer to him or her. Giving the answer straight out just to finish quickly will earn yourself a zero on this paper. Do I make myself clear?" Professor Elm explained.

The whole class nodded and he looked at the worksheet again.

"Now, this is the easiest worksheet you would ever do in this class, so I expect you guys to finish it in fifteen minutes." Then he reached into his lab pocket and pulled out his red and white ball. "Now, to ensure that no one here is going to cheat this, Corsula, use double team for every pair and make sure no one cheats. If caught, immediately snatch the papers and hand it to me," he ordered.

The small pink pokémon nodded and followed her master's orders before copies of herself started to appear in front of every pair. When everything was set, many started to get down to work.

Leaf glanced at her paper and then at her partner, who had a gentle smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted. "I'm Virgil," he introduced, his hazel eyes gleaming of kindness.

"I'm Leaf Green," she responded just as kind.

And after that, the two started to get to work. It wasn't the least difficult for the pair seeing as Leaf was a genius and Virgil was just as equally as intelligent. The two finished in ten minutes with five minutes to spare and decided to just have a normal conversation.

"So where are you from, Virgil?" the brunette asked curiously.

He grinned and ran his fingers through his blond locks. "I'm from the Unova region. What about you?"

Leaf's eyes widened as she heard where he was from and was ready to bomb the many questions she had in her head to him. But before she could do that, she had to answer his question.

"I'm from the Sevii Islands."

She then propped her elbows on her desk and rested her hand on top of her hands.

"So I heard Unova is extremely beautiful and exciting. Is that really true? I mean, I've always wanted to go because so many people had said such great things about it."

Virgil chuckled at her excitement and nodded. "Yes, it's quite beautiful there. If you want, I can give you a tour around when you decide to visit it."

Leaf's eyes glimmered of excitement and grinned before answering, "Oh Arceus, would you really? I would love that." Then she looked down sadly. "But it would probably be years before I can actually go. My parents are earning the bare minimum, so it's enough to support the family. As for vacations, it'll have to wait a while."

Seeing this, the blond frowned and when an idea popped up in his head, he grinned and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"How about over Spring Break, I take you with me on one of my dad's rescue planes?"

From there, the two had a long conversation while Dawn smiled from afar. She had finished her work with her partner, Zoey. It was so nice to see the brunette so social with others around her and to see that she was talking with one of the cutest guy in school made it even better.

"Leaf sure is an interesting girl, isn't she?" Zoey inquired from Dawn's right. "I mean, not only does she have Gary Oak chasing her, but now, it seems like Virgil is starting to take a liking to her as well."

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, she's more social than what she lets on," she observed. "And I'm glad she's able to get along with so many people. Not only would it be good business for the host club, but it'll actually help her out of her shell."

"Her shell?"

Dawn nodded. "It's not evident but she is a shy person. Ironically, she's as social as the girls and I are."

From two seats behind the two coordinators, a teen pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose, an evil glint shone as he did so. Slowly, a smirk made its way to his mouth before he snapped a photo of his target along with her partner.

_Let's see how your host club will get you out of this one._

* * *

"Welcome to Oak's Host Club," Misty greeted with a smile at the podium. "Do you have an appointment today?"

Before the blond was able to answer, Leaf popped up from behind Misty and smiled, startling the red head just slightly.

"Virgil, hey," the brunette greeted casually before turning back to Misty. "Misty, is it okay if I get off a little early today? Virgil told me that he would tell me all about the exciting events of Unova," she explained.

Misty looked at the list and nodded in approval. Seeing as the brunette didn't have so many requests, she thought that she would be able to handle them. So after consideration, she nodded and told the pair to enjoy themselves. As they left, May and Dawn popped up from behind Misty as well, though she wasn't as startled as before.

"Who was Leaf with?" May inquired curiously as she watched the duo leave the club.

Dawn grinned. "That's Virgil Knight, May. He's one of the cutest guys in this school excluding the guys of this club. Those two are in my AP Evolutions class and they practically clicked when we had to do this partner work today."

"Virgil?" Gary questioned as he appeared behind the girls. "Why was I not warned about this guy? Dawn, I thought you said you help me get Leaf!"

The bluenette chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I was going to, but this is Virgil. He's hot, part of a rescue team back in Unova, has a team of eeveelutions, and lastly, he's the _champion_ of the Vertress Conference. Heck I would go after him if he wasn't chasing Leafy already."

Gary looked almost taken aback from the many qualities this guy had, which got him worried. Gary Oak never got scared and now he was terrified of this guy because he was able become the winner of a conference while the brunet boy had lost in the Silver Conference and started a path down the research lane afterwards.

"This is bad," he stated as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I might actually lose Leaf to this guy. What should I do?!"

"You all should go back to your appointments," another voice demanded, catching their attention.

When they turned back, it was Paul, glaring down at them for taking a break off of their work.

"Do you three realize how many people there are today? And not to mention, you were all with someone before you decided to take your little break. If you guys continue taking breaks like this, our profit will drop and we won't have enough to keep this club opened." Although his voice was calm, it was evident that Paul was angry from the tone he was using.

May and Gary immediately got back to their jobs while Dawn decided to take her time, completely ignoring the glare she was receiving from the prune head himself.

"What?" she asked when she got tired of it. "There's no one at my table so I'm taking my sweet time."

Paul took the list from Misty and scanned through the people. Then he noticed that Leaf was gone and since Misty had to greet the people as well as take care of her guests, he decided to give half the people to the preppy girl.

"Barry," he called, catching the attention of a blond boy. "Since Leaf isn't here today, you'll be spending your time with Troublesome."

Then he turned back to Dawn. "You have a guest now," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

The bluenette could only stare in shock as the eccentric boy pulled her with him to his seat. When they were seated, the boy started to talk continuously while Dawn was only able to nod and smile at him while adding a few comments here and there.

When that half hour was over, Dawn was glad to see Barry leave. Once he left, she fixed her glare to Paul, who was only smirking while he continued to calculate the needed items he had to order over the weekend. Dawn knew he was watching and she knew he was enjoying the fact that she was suffering with the talkative boy.

Suddenly, she had a plan to get him back. And this time, she knew it would definitely work because this person she was going to consult will be up for the plan.

_Oh, Paul, you'll wish you never did that._

* * *

"Is it true that the Casteliacones are to die for?" Leaf inquired excitingly. Although no one knew about it, she was one with a major sweet tooth.

Virgil chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty good. I'll make sure to get you one when I take you for that tour." Then he remembered another place that he would love to take the brunette to. "In the next city, Nimbasa, there's a ferris-wheel and it is a tourist favorite. You should definitely check that one out too."

Leaf's eyes widened in anticipation and attempted to contain it. "You have to seriously take me there! I would love to go on the ferris-wheel! I heard that it's one of the best places in Unova to visit."

Again, the blond chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, it is. There are so many things that you need to visit when you come to Unova. You're a trainer, right?" The brunette nodded. "Then you would love the Pokemon World Tournament. Sometimes, I go there to test my strength and it really helps you see what your weaknesses are."

Before he could say anything more, Leaf clamped her hand over his mouth, pout on her face. She moved in closer to him, completely ignoring blush that was slowly rising to his face. From his feet, Eevee was laughing to herself about her master.

"Stop with the amazing things I will never be able to experience," she complained. "Well, at least for now. When you take me there to visit, I will definitely make sure I go to that tournament."

By now, Leaf had unclasped her hand from Virgil and went back to her original spot while the blond picked his partner up to his shoulder again.

"Don't worry, Leaf," he soothed. "I'll make sure you have fun on that trip." He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was almost sundown and turned back to the beautiful brunette next to him. "We should head back to our dorms now if we want to get our things done and want dinner."

Leaf giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree. But I should head back to the host club first to check up on a few things. I'll catch you later."

Without warning, the brunette gave him a brief hug and quickly headed the opposite direction to prevent him from seeing her face. Little did she know that his face was similar to hers as well.

When he went to the direction of his dorm, the bushes that were behind the pair rustled before someone came out of it, evil glint in his eye as he looked at the pictures he had just taken.

_Yes,_ he thought. _This will be the perfect cover story._

* * *

Back at the club, some of the members were cleaning up while the others were lounging around. By others, it was Ash and May who were pigging out on Dawn's leftover pastries.

"Hey, June, would you care to help us with this?" Drew asked crankily as he stacked the chairs up towards the wall.

The sapphire eyed brunette glared at him and was tempted to throw the half eaten cream puff in her hand at him but held herself back because she knew she would have to clean it up. Instead, she just finished it and brought the plates in the kitchen.

"There, I'm doing something now," she said. "Happy, Grasshead?"

"Exultant," he retorted sarcastically.

Right when May disappeared into the kitchen, Leaf walked in and saw that everyone was cleaning up so she decided to grab a rag and started to clean the table. Gary, who saw this as a perfect opportunity, approached her.

"So, Leafy," he greeted casually. "How was your break today?" He tried his best not to sound too clingy because otherwise she wouldn't even bother answering him.

She smiled as she thought back to her afternoon spent with the blond. "I actually had a lot of fun. I never knew that there were so many things at the Unova region that I could do."

"You know, if you want to go, then I could always take you there," he offered nonchalantly. "I mean, my grandfather does own this school, along with the fact that he's a famous researcher and poet, so he has private jets that could take me and my friends anywhere."

Leaf giggled. "That sounds fun, but Virgil already asked me to tag along with him. Did you know that he knows how to fly a plane?" she gushed.

Upon seeing her acting like this, Gary couldn't help but chuckle at her, which caught her attention. She looked at him and raised a questioning brow at him.

"Sorry, but you're always looking so serious; so seeing you like this is a rare sight. I might as well enjoy it before you go back to your quiet and serious self," he joked.

Leaf pretended to act offended and playfully punched his arm.

"Oh, shut up," she said before handing him her rag. "I'm done with my contribution. Now put it away for me."

Gary raised an eyebrow at her. "Who do you think I am? Your slave?"

She turned around and winked at him. "Of course," she confirmed.

And for the first time, Gary did something he never thought that he'd ever do. He actually listened to someone who wasn't Paul or his grandfather.

* * *

The next morning, Leaf was fixing her tan colored combat boots when Misty took a seat next to her, sly smirk on her face.

"So, Leaf, you and Virgil, eh?"

Even without having to ask, Leaf knew what Misty went and was unfazed.

"What are you talking about, Misty? Virgil and I are just friends," she confirmed before standing up and fixing her thin brown scarf, making sure that teachers were able to see her collared sleeveless vest-like top. Since it was a chilly day, she also threw on a forest green woven jacket to match her outfit.

Misty stood up and crossed her arms before shaking her head.

"Denial is bad for you, Leafy," she taunted.

The brunette playfully rolled her eyes and picked up her messenger bag before heading out the door.

"Come on, let's go before we're late for the host club."

Because the gang all didn't have first period, they all used that time for the host club for others who didn't have a first class as well.

Right when Misty and Leaf reached out their rooms, they were greeted with May and Dawn, who had the same question the red-head had asked earlier.

"Guys, I can assure you that Virgil and I are just friends," Leaf confirmed when they reached to the main lobby of the dorm.

Right when they stepped foot off the elevator, all eyes were diverted to the girls. A certain brunette, to be specific. Each person had a newspaper in their hands and as the girls walked by, whispers were flying back and forth about the brunette girl.

"What's going on?" May asked the girls when they reached outside.

Dawn looked to the side, which was a stack of the recent newspaper and gasped as she saw the front cover. She quickly picked it up and showed it to the girls, only to have their eyes widen at the sight of the cover.

On the cover were a picture of Leaf with Virgil hugging from yesterday, a picture of Leaf in the host club with her guest, Kyle from two days ago, and a picture of her and Gary walking together. The two were closer than a normal distance between two people. If that wasn't bad enough, the headline for it made Leaf feel like running back to her room and just lock herself in there for the rest of her life.

_**Leaf Green: Innocent Girl, or Flirt?**_

* * *

**Yeah, I'm like really rusty. OH WHALES, IT'S OKAY. **

**So who liked it?! I know I did. Why? Because Virgil was in it. IF YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS, I AM ASHAMED. I MEAN, NEXT TO GARY, DREW, AND PAUL, HE'S LIKE ONE OF THE CUTEST RECURRING CHARACTER. JUST SAYING. **

**But anyway, I used flirt because I didn't want to use 'slut.' Think about it, if it's for a newspaper, that word definitely would not fit so I had to use an alternative word. Hopefully ya'll didn't mind. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER. LONG REVIEWS, SHORT REVIEWS OR ONE WORD, I DON'T MIND. BUT I PREFER LONG ONES (ahahha, that's what she said). JUST SAYING. **

**And what does Dawn plan to do for revenge on Paul?! What will the host club do to Conway now?! Let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Leaf's Resolution

**Hello my beautiful sunshines! So like it's been forever since I last updated and I am so glad to be writing again, though I will say this now that I am rusty. **

**So AP exams are over for me, finally, and I also got SAT and ACT over with (doing exceptionally horrible with both: 1410 and 20) and my finals aren't for another week so I'm not too worried. Yeah, I'm totally not getting into college. **

**Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and I'm really happy many of you guys enjoy the story so far! I promise to get my writing groove back!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven-Leaf's Resolution **_

Gary yawned tiredly as he waited in the elevator as it gave the boys a ride down to the lobby. Neither he nor his friends were morning people. So when they each got a text from May and Misty, they quickly got up and met up with them because it was rare for them to call them out so early.

"So why did you call us down so early?" Paul inquired grumpily as they approached the group that was outside of the dormitory.

Gary quickly took note of Leaf's pale face and followed her eyes to what she was looking at. As soon as he saw what was in her hands, he grabbed the newspaper from her hands and quickly scanned through the entry with the guys grabbing a copy for themselves.

_Everyone knows about the famous Oak Host Club. It's where students with spare time go, talk and eat with the most popular students of the school. But is it really just a host club or is it a club that teaches its students the way of getting close to the opposite sex? _

_Recently new student, Leaf Green, joined and had proven herself to be just like the members of the host club: someone who just wants to kill boredom by joining. Her first customer was Kyle Kaito, one of the top Coordinators of the school. Nothing fishy but just an ordinary conversation. But is it really? _

_The day before, she seems to be flirting with top student of his grade, Gary Oak. And it seems as if the two are a bit too close for two strangers who have "just met." Students who had seen the two says Gary is the one smitten with her as well. How did she, a new girl, leave such an effect on the school's number one playboy? Not long after that, she is seen to be smitten with one of the top ten trainers, Virgo Knight just outside of the library. Her hug was quite a bold move for someone who's shy._

"_She's shy at first glance, but she's just as social as the girls and I are," student and fellow member of the host club, Dawn Berlitz said. _

_So which is it? Is Leaf Green the shy intelligent girl that everyone knows her as, or did she use other methods of getting into this school? _

Upon reading the last line, Gary's hands clenched on the paper and ripped it apart. The guys followed his actions before Ash sent out Charizard to burn all the newspapers along the rack. Not only had he made a false assumption about Leaf, but Conway had also slandered the host club's reputation.

"Burning it is already too late," Dawn piped. "Everyone has seen it already."

She showed her phone to the guys and it only added more gas to their anger. While they were saying incoherent words about Conway, the girls comforted Leaf, who was still quiet from the news.

What was she supposed to do now? What if the school contacted her parents and they took her out of the school because of this? What if the school actually believed what it said and started to ridicule her from all events? What if the students ridiculed her?

"Leaf, are you okay?" May asked softly.

"Leaf, he twisted my words!" Dawn defended, knowing Leaf will surely be pissed at her. "I didn't even talk to him. I was talking to Zoey and I said something like that, but it was certainly not this. I swear to Arceus."

It was then that the guys remembered that she was still there and went to check how she was.

"You don't have to go to classes if you don't want to," Ash said, trying to make her feel a little better.

The brunette shook her head. "No, it's okay," she answered, feigning a smile. "Besides, if I don't show up, people might think it's true that I'm a tram-"

"You're not," Gary said firmly, catching her off guard. "Don't you dare say that word around us or ever because you're not one, okay? I don't care if it says here, you're not one."

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and nodded before looking up at Gary, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Gary smiled slightly and wiped the tears away, chuckling as he did so.

"What are friends for, right?"

* * *

"I hear she's just playing with the Virgil and Gary," someone whispered as Leaf took a seat down in her AP Evolutions class.

After asking Professor Elm about seat changing, Dawn took a seat down next to Leaf and threw a glare at the girls who were whispering the rumors about the brunette. The two quickly scattered away as soon as they caught her look. Dawn sighed and looked over at Leaf, who was just reviewing a few worksheets they had received the other day.

"Leaf," she started.

"I'm fine," the brunette cut off before Dawn could ask. "Don't worry about it."

She was mad at Dawn. She knew that Conway was listening in on the conversation and that was the only reason why he was able to get that quote from Dawn.

As more students arrived into the classroom, more whispers were being thrown around the room, which only made Dawn worry more about her friend. She knew that the brunette was doing as fine as she claimed to be because of the look in her eyes. She was in complete hell right now.

When Virgo arrived, he gave Dawn a questioning look as to why she was in his seat and she smile apologetically at him. He probably read the news already and assumed that it was her who did this to Leaf.

"Sorry, but is it okay that we switch seat for today?"

Though she didn't have to say it, the blond got the message almost immediately and nodded before turning his attention to Leaf.

"Are you okay?"

Leaf smiled. "Of course I am," she responded. "It's not even that bad. At least no one's confronted me yet."

He smiled sadly before nodding in acknowledgement and taking a seat in front of the two.

The bluenette glanced nervously at her friend and bit her lip. Of course no one has confronted her yet; she was always with one of the members of the host club. What about next period when she didn't have class with any of the members?

* * *

Leaf sat down on one of the lunch tables before sighing. Everyone else of the host club was either waiting to get lunch or making their way to the lunch line, which made her the first to arrive. It had been the longest day yet and it hasn't even ended yet. She just couldn't wait for the day to end and come up with an excuse to not go to the host club.

"Well look who we have here," a voice rang.

Leaf looked up and locked eyes with the crystal eyed girl in front of her as she glared down coldly at the brunette. She was not up for another rumble with the blonde, but what was to do now? No one would want to side with her now, especially since people are still talking about the news from today.

"What do you want, Veronica?"

The blonde glared down at her and growled lowly at her while the girls around her glared with her, arms crossed.

"I always knew you there was always wrong with you," Veronica said. "I mean, you don't even seem that smart to get in here. Figures you had other ways of getting in," she insulted. "So what're your secrets? Seduction?"

Leaf clenched her jaws and refrained herself from growling back at her. What was she to do? If she retaliated, the other students would surely side with Veronica and push the blame onto her. So instead of retorting, Leaf sighed in frustration, stood up with her tray, and attempted to leave the group of girls.

Unfortunately, one of them had caught her arm and pulled her back, which was done forcefully. As Leaf was yanked back, her arm moved in reflex, which resulted in her letting go of her tray and having it land on Veronica.

The cafeteria went quiet and everyone watched intensely as to what Veronica will do now. The blonde had salad dressing all over her outfit and her bag was drenched with Leaf's drink. The girls around Veronica gasped and two of them tried to help her clean it off, while the other one grabbed some spaghetti from a student's plate and threw it at Leaf, hitting on square on her shirt, a bit of sauce landing on her face.

"Leaf?!"

Everyone's head turned to the source of the voice and when they learned that it was both Virgo and Gary, they immediately started to break off into whispers as the two made their way to the center of the cafeteria, where the girls stood.

While Virgo went to check on Leaf, Gary confronted the girls, a look full of hate filled in his eyes.

"What do you four think you're doing? I thought that you weren't supposed to do something like this since the day Leaf got here. Do you realize how bad it's gonna be for your four when my gramps find out about this?"

Veronica pouted. "But look what _she _did to _me_! She spilled her lunch all over me and ruined my designer bag with her drink! What was I supposed to do?"

"Walk away like a mature person," Gary answered as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wanted to," the blonde retorted. "But she kept throwing insults at me! Ask anyone in this room right now! They saw it, right?"

She looked at the students in the cafeteria, eyeing them to agree with her. Her plan though failed miserably when they saw them shrunk back. When she was looking for a source as to why they did so, she saw that it was because Gary was glaring at each of them.

"Actually," a new voice rang from the crowd, "I saw what happened."

They turned their attention to the source and saw May, Misty, and Dawn walking towards the growing circle in the center. Dawn held up her cell phone and smirked victoriously at the girls.

"In fact, I believe you were asking for it by the way of how Giselle pulled Leaf back, it was planned to make sure Leaf let go of her tray," she observed as she watched the video again.

"And then you tried to put the blame on Leaf in front of Gary and Virgo because you believed that the students would side with you," Misty added on.

"Unfortunately, you forgot one simple piece of information: as long as we're around, no one would dare lie to us," May finished.

As Veronica and her girls had their mouths down, agape, Gary approached them, deadly look in his eyes.

"Now, I want you four to leave and never bother Leaf again. Do I make myself clear?"

Without saying anything, the four left in fright and Gary thanked the girls before diverting his attention back to Leaf, only to find the brunette breaking down and crying in Virgo's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

Upon seeing this, he clenched his fists and locked his jaws.

_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Leaf._

* * *

Leaf decided to skip her last two classes and the host club for the rest of the day. It had been Drew's idea since the gang noticed that she wasn't in any condition to be going back to class so he simply told her teachers that she was feeling well since the two had class together.

The brunette was currently in her shared room with Misty and was just lying on her bed, staring at the blank white wall in front of her. Her parents had contacted her many times throughout the day, but she wasn't in any mood to call back, knowing they will only ask about the rumors spreading around school.

_The rumors. _

Leaf closed her eyes again, pushing back the tears that dared to drop from her eyes. It wasn't what she wanted at all. The only reason why she came to Saint Oak in the first place was to escape drama and the stupidity around her; not to get into more trouble.

When her tears were gone, she opened her eyes again and looked around the room, then landed on her opened and half packed suitcase. She hadn't told anyone of the group yet, nor had she planned on doing it later on.

She sighed and got up from her bed again, looking at the clock. _Three o'clock. _Everyone had just gotten out of classes and that meant the host club would be opening soon. That gave her enough time to pack and leave. So without further thinking, she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text before going back to pack her clothes again.

* * *

"I wonder how Leaf's doing," May murmured to herself as she prepared her music sheets in front of her piano.

"She didn't pick up when I called, so I'm only assuming she's asleep right now," Misty said, taking a seat on one of the tables.

"She could use the rest," Paul piped in. "She's been through too much today, so she needs to stay away from the students as much as possible right now."

The gang simply stared at him in shock while he looked back at them in a stoic face.

"What?"

"Did Paul just say something that wasn't mean or insulting?!" Ash gasped. "DID SOMEONE GET IT ON CAMERA?!"

Paul glared at him and threw his pen at Ash, which did cause some damage since the pen he was using was pretty heavy.

"Next time, I'll send out Torterra on you," he threatened.

Drew and Gary laughed as Ash laid on the floor, hurt while the girls laughed along.

"Leave it to Ash to piss off Paul," Drew said.

"Maybe his special talent isn't battling, but getting on Paul's nerve!" Gary added, resulting in the two laughing even more.

_Laughter, _they all thought. It was the one thing they needed after the long day they've had. They had only wished Leaf would be there because she was in need of it.

* * *

It was four when Leaf was set. A knock was heard and she answered it, smiling at the person she greeted at the door.

"Everything's all set," he said. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Leaf sighed and nodded. She had been contemplating the whole time she was packing and although she really loved the school, she just couldn't handle it. She knew she could take the rumors, but what if it got worse as the school year progressed? She just didn't want to deal with any of that right now. She just wanted her life to be back to the way it was before.

"I'm positive," she confirmed. "It's the only solution for all of this chaos to stop."

She pulled her things out and he helped her while she locked the door and placed the key under the mat that was placed in the front of the door. When she was done, the two started to head for the elevator, making small talk as they got outside.

Upon arriving to her transportation, Virgo helped Leaf place her things in the back before helping her up to the plane. Once he was sure she was secured, he went to the driver side of the plane and started it up, getting his coordinates correct along with everything else.

While he did that, Leaf looked out the window and smiled sadly at the school gate entrance. She would definitely miss it, but that feeling won't be there for too long…right? As for her friends, she had left a small letter for each of them in her room.

She sighed as the plane began to take flight and leaned back, closing her eyes to block out all the emotions that would most likely wash over her when they left the Hoenn region.

_It's for the best._

* * *

**Super rusty, I know. YA'LL CAN KILL ME NOW FOR BEING SO HORRIBLE :c **

**Anyway, to answer some questions that will be asked: THAT PICTURE OF LEAF AND KYLE WAS BASICALLY JUST THERE TO SHOW THAT'S WHAT HOST CLUBS DO. LIKE WHAT THEY NORMALLY DO. SO IT'S LIKE A PICTURE OF WHAT LEAF WOULD USUALLY DO THERE. BUT IN THE ARTICLE, IT SAID THAT IT WAS A WAY OF LEARNING HOW TO FLIRT WITH GUYS SO IT'S LIKE QUESTIONING IT.**

**Yeah, confusing explanation, but it sounded a lot better in my head. **

**Review! I haven't seen those in my inbox for a while, LOL. So yeah, review and I'll try to update as soon as possible~ **

**And lastly, HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! I was going to have a special up, but ran out of time :c MAYBE NEXT YEAR. So yeah, review! **


End file.
